Breed Specific Actions
A Breed Specific Action, commonly abbreviated to BSA, is a feature that is available to only a specific breed of dragon. Current BSAs Here is a list of BSAs that are currenty functional and in the game. Influence ' Pink Dragons can influence the gender of eggs, increasing the chance that that egg will be the gender of the influencer. Bright Pink dragons do not have this ability, however. Only eggs with more than 3 days left can be influenced, and abandoning an egg will cause it to lose its influence, though the egg can be influenced again by the new owner as long as it has more than 3 days left. The gender of a dragon is determined at the moment it hatches and cannot be affected in the hatchling stage, even by abandoning. This action has a cooldown period of 7 days. This was also the first breed specific action to be implemented. '''Incubate ' Red Dragons have the "incubate" action. This will remove one day from the timer of an egg, enabling it to hatch faster. However, it cannot be used on hidden eggs or eggs with less than 3 days left. In addition, abandoning an incubated egg will cause the removed time to return, although the egg can be incubated again by the new owner. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days. 'Earthquake ' Green Dragons (also known as Earth or Pebble Dragons) can use the "Earthquake" action. This action operates on all eggs on a scroll and may result in eggs being forced to hatch early. However, there is also a small chance that the earthquake will kill the egg, although much of the time the eggs will simply be unaffected. It is possible to kill every egg on a scroll with this action. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days. 'Bite ' The BSA given to vampires, and said to be the only one to be given to any rare (because it was stated in the species description). This allows for a Vampire Dragon to bite an egg on the user's scroll. This will result in either death, or transformation. If the egg is transformed, there is a chance of it being dropped onto the AP for other users to catch. This action has a cooldown period of 31 days. '''Splash This BSA was given to Shallow Water Dragons, shortly after their inital release. This action does nothing, merely displaying the message; "NAME used SPLASH! But nothing happened!" This is a joke in reference to the game Pokemon, specifically the pokemon Magikarp. Magikarp are very weak pokemon, only able to use the attack 'Splash' which is often useless an ineffective. Some users speculate that Splash may have a use that has not yet been discovered, or that TJ may add a use at a later date. Summon Ice, Thunder, and Magma Dragons join together for a chance to create a Guardian of Nature. A scroll must have at least one of every type of dragon for Summoning to be available. Summoning has about an 11% chance of success and will only show up once you have room for the egg. This action has a cooldown period of 14 days. SummonThunder.png|Summon BSA: Thunder SummonIce.png|Summon BSA: Ice SummonMagma.png|Summon BSA: magma Possible Future BSAs Other BSAs are also currently in the works, having been suggested by artists and other users, and then confirmed by TJ09. Although many ideas have been thought of, only three others have been confirmed by TJ09 so far: Fertility ''' This would be given to Purple Dragons. This would, according to TJ09, "guarantee that next breeding attempt will be successful unless the two dragons are incompatible (A.K.A. would always reject each other, not just produce no eggs). Would have a high 'cool down' to make sure people can't use it every week." '''Heal This power would be given to White Dragons, and protect an egg from sickness/soft shell for x period of time. Teleport This BSA would be given to Magi Dragons, and allow eggs and hatchlings to be sent to another user's scroll, without needing to go to the AP, allowing for safe gifting. It would also prevent scamming in trades, due to safety mechanisms installed by TJ09. Some players have expressed concerns over the implementation of the Teleport BSA, including: *AP trading using the egg/hatchling's drop code would be eliminated, taking the "fun" risk out of the game *The loss of rarer dragons appearing on the AP, making it harder to obtain rares without trading *Constant cave blocking due to an always full AP *It might be harder for newbies to trade if they don't yet have a Magi dragon If Teleport is implemented, TJ has stated that the site ratios would be adjusted to make magi dragons more common. Alternatives have been offered to the currently proposed Teleport BSA, although it is unknown what will happen. At this time, forum polls indicate that the majority support Teleport, with between 1/5th and 1/3rd of users opposing it. Category:Introduction Category:Actions